Transkrypty/Spadek
Czołówka: To tylko sny Lucy: Piękne miasto! Strasznie sie wszystko zmieniło. Jerry: A kiedy tu byłaś ostatni raz? Lucy: Jak miałam dziesięć lat. Jerry: Aha. Lucy: Możemy porozmawiać po polsku dla odmiany? Jerry: Jeśli chcesz. Lucy: Okey. Bardzo jesteś miły, że mnie podwozisz. Ambasadaa każdy ... podwozi na wóz? Jerry: Jak się chce z ... umówić na kolację, to tak. Lucy: Jak wrócę, obiecuję. Jerry: (Krótki, stłumiony śmiech) Lusy, to nie jest dobry pomysł żebyś jechała tam sama. To niebezpieczne. Zabiorę cię tam w weekend. Zobaczysz, co chcesz... załatwisz, co musisz... i akurat zdążymy wrócić na kolację. Lucy: Nie, nie trzeba. Poradzę sobie. To są moje yy rodzinne strony. Jerry: Nie twoje rodzinne, tylko twoje prababcie. Lucy: Pff... Wszystko jedno. Jerry: Jak tutaj jechać w .... Tędy? Lucy: A to nie byłeś to nigdy? Jerry: To jest miejsce, gdzie nikt normalny nie chodzi, chyba, że musi. Więcławski: Hmm... Puścić spychacz i postwić od nowa coś porządnego taniej wyjdzie. Wójt: Halina dla Klaudii taki chce. Więcławski: Aaa.. Dla córki. No to puścić spychacz i od nowa postawić jej taki sam. Wójt: No to znowu konserwator niby. Więcławski: Dach cały do roboty, okna, tynki, hydraulika, posadzki... Wójt: Więcławski... (Wzdycha) Ty taki kit wstawiaj, jak dla powiatu robisz. No... Fundamenty zdrowe, mury zdrowe. Na dachu wystarczy parę belek wymienić, trpchę drewna dokupić i tyle. Lucy: Tanio jest niesamowicie... Super. Jerry: Lucy, super to było po tamtej stronie wsi, ale tu na pewno nie. A na tej wsi będzie jeszcze gorzej. Lucy: Amerykańska dziewczyna poradzi sobie wszędzie, zwłascza gdy płynie w niej polska krew. Rozumiesz? Jerry: Amerykańska dziewczyna nawet nie ma pojęcia w co się pakuje. Są inne ludzie, inne cywilizacje. To... to nie jest miejsce dla samotnej, młodej amerykanki. Lucy: To gdzie jest miejsce lda samotnej amerykanki? Może wiesz? Jerry: Lucy... Lucy: Może mi powiesz... Ambasada wszystko wie! Jerry: Lucy... Przepraszam. Nic nie chciałem złego. Naprawdę. Lucy: Przepraszam. Świat mi się trochę rozpadł... W mojej agencji reklamowej zrobili oszczędności... i połowę firmy przenieśli do Indii. Jerry: Co, niechciałaś jechać do Indii? Lucy: Nikomu nie proponowali, Hindusi są tańsi. Tylko mój mąż pojechał... znaczy , były mąż Jerry: Twój były mąż jest Hindusem? Lucy: Dla pieniędzy zostałby nawet Eskimosem. Jerry: Wow. Teraz rozumiem, ale nadal uważam, ze to nie jest dobry pomysł żeby jechać sama... Lucy: Myślisz, że coś spotka mnie gorszego niż w New York? Matko kochana! Co to jest? Jerry: Coś dla ciebie. Żebyś wrócić sama. Lucy: To jest legalne?! Jerry: Tylko straszak, każdy może mieć. Lucy: Dziękuje. (Głos zapowiadania autobusu) Lucy: Okey! Jerry: Pilnuj swoje. Lucy: Dobra, teraz ja muszę sama. Dziękuje bardzo. Tak mi dużo pomogłeś. (Całuje go w policzek) Trzymaj się bay! Papa! Jerry: Powodzenie Lucy! Więcławski: Pochwalony! Ksiądz: Na wieki wieków... Ajj... A wójt widzę po staremu braterską miłość praktykuje. Jak brat, taka miłość... Jak już nie bratu to chociaż osobie duchownej.... Wójt: (Stłumiony śmiech) Ksiądz: ...wypada okazać szacunek, prawda? Wójt: Znalazła się duchowna osoba... Ksiądz: To stanowi moją ... Ja zaraz inczej z tobą porozmawiam! Wójt: Tak? Spróbuj tylko... Mnie czarnemu .... sama przyjemność. Więcławski: Yyy... Spatkobierczyni przyjeżdza dzisiaj. Ksiądz: I co? Wójt już sobie naostrzył ząbki na ten spadek? Wójt: A może i nie... Ruina... Ksiądz: No... nie taka znowu ruina. Fundamenty i mury zdrowe. Wójt: A ileż, za ten fundemnty będzie chciała? Ksiądz: Myślę, że amerykanka z polskiego chłopa zdzierać przecież nie będzie... Więcławski: Ahah to wiadomo? Ksiądz: Gdyby ona za drogo chciała to wójt jej powie, żeby ona do mnie na plebanie zaszła. Ja jej wytłumaczę, że to jest.. yyy... nasza historia, że... dobro kultury.... i, że grzech na tym zarabiać. Więcławski: Szczęść Boże! Ksiądz: Aaa.. Szczęść Boże, szczęść Boże.. Wój'''t: Już ja ci ją przyślę! Niedoczekanie... '''Więcławski: A czemu nie? Może i pomoże stargować... Wójt: Więcławski! To to jak dziecko... Wiesz co on kombinuje? On kombinuje, żeby pieniądze za dworek jemu na remont kościoła dała. Więcławski: Ah... Wójt: A mi jeszcze cenę podbije... Więcławski: Haha... Z rodziną to najgorzej. Ale, żeby ksiądz... do rodzonego brata wójcie mówił to dziwne... Wójt: ...bo on chce, żebym ja przy ludziach do niego księże proboszczu mówił. Niedoczekanie jego, rozumiesz? (Śmiech) Mroczek: Jedzie! Dzwoniła! PKS'em o pierwszej. Wójt: No widzisz! Dwunasta już prawie. Ty leć po Kusego i do roboty... Więcławski: No chodź, chodź, chodź... (Widzą samolot Marianka Solejuka) Kusy: Oskubaniec... Znowu naprawił. Więcławski: Tak i znowu jakieś nieszczęście będzie. No chodź, chodź, ruszaj sie... No chodź! Kusy! Leć, odkręć wodę! Kusy: Ale podłogi szkoda.. Więcławski: Wójt i tak panele chce kłaść. No idź! Odkręć! A potem gruzu nawieziesz. Ze trzy taczki przynajmniej. No idź! Potem musimy jeszcze szlauf do kuchni przeciągnąć. Kusy: (Macha ręką ze zrezygnowaniem) Więcławski: (Oblewa wszystko wodą) (Przelatuje samolot Marianka) (Przyjeżdża autobus z Lusy) Mroczek: Pani Wilska? Lusy: Tak. Mroczek: Mroczek jestem, pomogę pani. (Zakłada plecak Lusy na plecy) Lusy: Aaa.. (Podaje dłoń) Lusy. Mroczek: Miło mi. Lusy: Cześć. Jak tu ładnie jest. Mroczek: Tu? Tu dziura. Psy tu szczekają... w drugą stronę, jak to się mówi. (Krótki śmiech) Lusy: Daleko? Mroczek: Nie... kawałek jakiś. Pięć minutek. Mroczek: Nie mówiłem, że ruina? Nie było sensu jechać przez pół świata. Lusy: Piękne... Mroczek: Z daleka chyba... Wejdzie pani do środka, sama pani zobaczy. Hot Dog: (Szczeka) Lusy: Chodź tu, miły jest. Czyj to pies? Mroczek: Niczyj... Ktoś go pewnie z samochodu wyrzucił, tak sie szwenda po wśi już z pół roku. Lusy: Jak to z samochodu wyrzucił? Mroczek: Normalnie... No mało razy to tak ludzie robią? Lusy: Świry, a nie ludzie. Mroczek: Hindus. Lusy: Co Hindus?! Mroczek: No tak na tego psa wołają. Lusy: Bardzo brzydkie imię jest dla pies. Mroczek: Eee... jemu to chyba wszystko jedno. No dobra, chodźmy... Żebyśmy zdążyli puki dom jeszcze stoi. (Śmiech) (Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi dworku) Mroczek: No sama pani widzi. Jeden, wielki grzyb. No nie do uratowania. O! Dach tyle lat przecieka. Popleśniało wszystko. Pani prababcia jak wdową została sama tutaj przez dwajścia lat żyła to i nie miałą czasu, żeby o to zadbać. A potem przez tyle lat puste stało... no i zmarnowało się. Lusy: Mnie adwokat z Lublina też trzy lata prawie szukał. Adres miał nie dobry. Mroczek: Cud, że sie znalazł. (Śmiech) Za domem troche sadu zostało... ale drzewa też zdziczały całkiem. Warte to tyle co plac. No... A ziemia u nas tania. Chętnych nie ma. Każdy do miasta ucieka. Lusy: A mówił pan, że kupiec jest... Mroczek: Oh... Jest i nie jest. Wójta namawiam, żeby plac dla córki kupił i dom jej postawił. Innego chętnego pani przez parę lat nie znajdzie. Okolica tutaj biedna. Ludzie pieniędzy nie mają. To nie Ameryka. To co... iść po wójta? Lusy: Sklep tu jakiś jest? Mroczek: Jest. Za kościołem żona Więcławskiego prowadzi. No to... za jakieś pół godzinki będę. Mh? Mhh.. (Przelatuje samolot Marianka) Lusy: Chodź! (Zdejmuje okulary przeciw słoneczne) Można z pies? Więcławska: Dzieńdobry! Hod Dog: (Szczeka) Więcławska: Niech wchodzi! Pijaków nie lubi, widać, że mądry. Lusy: Chodź! Więcławska: A pani to pewnie ta Amerykanka. Lusy: No... Chodź, chodź, chodź! Hadziuk: Nie brzydka. Japycz: Chuda.. Pietrek: Chuda, ale nie brzydka. U nas tak nie ma. Jak chuda tak brzydka. Hadziuk: No... Japycz: Bo u nas jak któa chuda... znaczy chora. Hadziuk: Albo... nerwowa. Z nerwów też chuda może być... i brzydka. Pietrek: To ta z czego chuda jak nie brzydka? Japycz: Z zagranicy. Pietrek: Aaaa.... No tak. Więcławska: Pani się tylko wójtowi oszukać nie da, bo on chce ten domek dla córki wyremontować, bo sie boi, że mu do miasta ucieknie. Napalony na ten dworek jak szczerbaty na suchary. A pieniędzy u niego jak lodu. Tartak ma, przetwórsto, pieczarkarnie. Cała okolica mu w kieszeni siedzi. Lucy: Tak? A Mroczek mówił, że on wacha się. Więcławska: Się pani Mroczka zapyta ile mu wójt za to gadanie obiecał. No... To co podać kochaniutka? Lucy: Am! No musi być z bułką.. inaczej to nie jest hot dog. Rozumiesz? Mroczek: Pani Lucy! Pani Lucy! Gdzie ona jest do ch....y?! O jest tutaj panie wójcie! To właśnie pan Paweł Kozioł, wójt nasz. Lusy: Dzieńdobry! (Wstaje) (Chce podać rękę, ale zauważa, że jest brudna) O przepraszam... Wójt: (Macha ręką ze zrezygnowaniem) Lusy: (Klaszcze i rozgląda się dookoła) Ładny park. Mam. Wójt i Mroczek: (Rozglądają się) Lusy: Chcesz pan kupić dom? Wójt: Ahh... No nie wiem właśnie. Ruina taka... (Słyszą samolot Marianka) Lusy: (Podnosi głowę) (Samolot Marianka prawie wlatuje na wójta i Mroczka) Wójt i Mroczek: (Prawie upadają) Lucy: A co to nalot był? Mroczek: Aaa... to chłopak Solejuków najstarszy. Tak ma, że jak go puści w górę to się zapomina i lata, aż się bateria w pilocie nie skończą albo benzyna. Potem zbiera resztki i na nowo samolot majstruje. W życiu normalnie nie wylądował. (Samolot się rozbija o coś szklanego) Wójt: (usmiecha sie szeroko) Może w plebanie walnęło? Mroczek: Bliżej jakby... Wójt: (Przestaje się uśmiechać tracąć nadzieje) Tak? No... No może i bym kupił tę ruinę, jakby drogo nie było. Mroczek: To ile by pani za to chciała? Lucy: Ja nie wiem jaka dobra cena jest. A ile by pan chciał za to dać? Wójt: W dolarach? Lucy: (Kiwa głową na znak zgody) Wójt: No to... (Zastanawia się) Dwa tysiące... Mroczek: (Kiwa głową pokazując, że to dobry pomysł... Wójt: ...i pół... Lucy: (Gwizda to psa próbując go nakarmić hot dog'iem) Mnie się wydaje, że to strasznie mało jest. Wójt: (Śmieje się) Mroczek: (Śmieje się) Wójt: Pani kochana... A remont ile będzie kosztował? Kategoria:Transkrypty